


After Work

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming early, Established Relationship, I love this ship to pieces and yet I havnt written anything for them up to now, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, and of corse the first thing i write of them is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Harvey and Jim have been waiting all day to finally get their hands on each other.





	After Work

Lips crashed as Jim was slammed against the wall, Harvey’s hands everywhere. 

 

The two had been trading looks all day, a small touch here, a whisper there. Now that the GCPD was closed for the night, they had the entire place to themselves. 

 

It had simply started with both of them in the locker room getting ready to go home. One minute they were apart, and the next they were grabbing at each other's clothes and hair and ass. 

 

So now they were here, Jim slammed up against the wall with his legs around Harvey’s waist and Harvey with two handfuls of Jim’s ass. 

 

Harvey pulled away from the kiss with a bite to Jim’s bottom lip. Moving his mouth to bite at Jim’s earlobe he growled, “You drive me crazy Boy Scout, you know that?”

 

Jim, a breathless, turned on mess, could only whine in response and grind up against his partner. 

 

The sudden friction made Harvey hiss through his teeth and swear. “Fuck.....Jim....”

 

The only response he got was Jim kissing him again, hard and desperate. Harvey melted into it, loving the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. 

 

Jim was still grinding against Harvey like his life depended on it and a moment later his rutting slowed as Harvey felt a wet spot grow on Jim's pants. 

 

Harvey pulled away to watch the stain grow for a moment before locking eyes with the younger man. “Now that's just not fair.” 

 

Jim smiled sheepishly. “I can't help it Harv. You're fucking amazing.”

 

“You're damn right I am,” Harvey replied, diving his face into Jim’s neck. 

 

Jim threw his head back and leaned to the side to give Harvey more room. His neck was his weak spot and Harvey knew it. 

 

In no time at all Jim was hard again, the fact that Harvey still hadn't come not lost on him. He tried to rut up against the other man again, but Harvey stopped him, chuckling when Jim made a desperate mewling sound. 

 

“Just hold on a second, baby,” Harvey told him. “I just gotta get some lube, I'll be right back.”

 

Placing Jim down on his shaking legs, Harvey moved to his bag and retrieved two small packets of lube from a side pouch. 

 

Just because he knew it would drive Jim crazy, Harvey unbuckled his belt and shoved down his pants right there, his erection bouncing free. 

 

He looked directly at Jim while he lubed himself up, reveling in how his partners blue eyes watched his cock with lust. 

 

When it came to the point that Jim was practically salivating, Harvey came back to him and lifted him up again. Jim responded by obediently wrapping his legs around the older mans waist. Harvey wasted no time in roughly shoving Jim’s pants down and inserting one finger inside his hole. 

 

Jim let out a sort of sob and dug his nails into Harvey’s back. The only sounds that filled the room were Jim’s moans and cries and panting. He was clinging to Harvey like a koala bear, his mouth right by the other man's ear, allowing Harvey to hear every noise he made. 

 

Jim’s frantic, needy sounds eventually became too much for Harvey and he quickly replaced his finger with his cock. Finally, bliss. Jim was always so ready for him and fucking him was always such a treat.

 

Jim responded to the change by practically screaming, muffling himself only by sloppily kissing Harvey. The pleasure of being filled was too much however, and after another sloppy kiss, Jim couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 

“ _ Yes _ , yes,  _ fuck _ yes Harvey,  _ fuck _ , oh my  _ god _ , you feel so good, feel  _ so _ good, jesus, Harvey don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop, don’t --  _ AH! _ ”

 

If it was one thing Harvey loved it was when Jim ran his mouth as he plowed him. The Boy Scout’s words of encouragement only edged him on faster and harder, until beside the stream of nonsense coming from Jim’s mouth was the sounds of Harvey’s balls smacking his ass. 

 

Not much longer and Harvey brought their lips together and he came, hard, into Jim. The feeling of Harvey’s orgasm triggered Jim’s own, and he came once again into his pants. 

 

Foreheads resting against each other, the two men took a minute to catch their breath before Harvey pulled out, gently setting down a slightly trembling Jim to tuck himself back into his pants. 

 

Jim, pulling his pants back up around his waist, was the first to speak. “I love you.”

 

Harvey grinned and it lit up his whole face. “You better. Otherwise us being married doesn’t make too much sense.” 

 

Jim smiled back and waited for Harvey to grab their things before holding open the door and following him out. The two made their way to their car and threw their things inside, climbing in afterwards. It was only when they arrived at their apartment building did Jim turn to Harvey, cheeks red, and ask, “When we get inside......could we go for round two?”

 

Harvey laughed and kissed him. “Sure, Jim. We can go as many times as you’d like.”


End file.
